My Family
by hhlover2345
Summary: okay so this is something new honestly I would love for you all to be honest with me and let me know if you like it. It is Eddie and Loren who has two kids Travis and Cassandra a.k.a Cassie and Eddie is still a rockstar and Loren is a Lawyer. This story will be about a actual family love care and struggle.
1. Chapter 1

**Eddie had walked in his bedroom and saw that his beautiful wife Loren laying there sleeping so peacefully. He was happy man because they have been married for 12 years and counting. They had two beautiful children Cassandra a.k.a Cassie is 16 and her brother Travis who is 18. Eddie laid in the bed and kissed Loren on the forehead her eyes had fluttered open.**

**Loren smiled and stretched: good morning handsome**

**Eddie: good morning love bug, how did you sleep?**

**Loren: okay I am still a little tired but ill manage (She sat up in the bed) where are the kids?**

**Eddie: well Cassie is sleeping and Travis went out somewhere with his friends.**

**Loren frowned: This early in the morning? Eddie you know how I feel about him and his so called friends they are nothing but trouble and I can't stand it**

**Eddie sighed: come on Lo he is a man now he has to learn from the mistakes he makes**

**Loren: so you would want our son to go to jail or possibly die being with those guys who are a bad influence on him?**

**Eddie: Lo that is not what I mean and you know that. I love Travis just like you do and I know that we have been through hell and back with him but we have to let him learn just understand that please?**

**Loren: I guess Eddie (She got up) I am going to go check on Cassie.**

**Eddie yelled: Lo! **

**Loren walked out like she didn't even hear him. She walked in to Cassie room and saw her in her own bathroom brushing her teeth.**

**Loren: well good morning Cassie!**

**Cassandra: Good Morning mom! How are you feeling this morning?**

**Loren sat on her bed and sighed: I am okay just a little upset with your dad and your brother.**

**Cassandra sat on the bed with her mom: yeah I heard a little bit of it but honestly mom you know dad and Travis stick together you just have to trust both of their judgments.**

**Loren smiled: I wish I could but trust me when I say ever since your brother turned the age 13 he has been nothing but trouble and I just want to make sure he makes it out in the world because it is hard out here.**

**Cassandra: I know mom but it will all work out**

**Loren sighed and smiled and kissed her cheek: you're right. So what are your plans today?**

**Cassandra: that is sort of what I wanted to talk to you and dad about.**

**Loren: um okay well come into the room with your dad and we can discuss it**

**Cassandra: okay I will be there in a minute**

**Loren nodded and walked back into the room Eddie was looking out the window he turned around and walked to Loren.**

**Eddie: baby look I know how you feel about Travis I am not trying to doubt anything you are saying.**

**Loren sighed and kissed Eddie softly on the lips: I know Eddie I just do not want you to sleep on Travis because of what he did in the past and what he put us through.**

**Eddie: I know baby I know**

**Loren smiled and kissed him again: have you talked to Jake today?**

**Eddie sighed: no I told him not to call today I will see him tomorrow. How about your job?**

**Loren: oh trust me when I say that it is a lot I have a client to interview tomorrow because his son was found dead and they are accusing him for it. So he said since I was a top well known Lawyer he wanted me because he did not kill him**

**Eddie smiled: well look you are an amazing lawyer and I am sure you can handle it.**

**Loren smiled and kissed him on the lips they started making out until Cassandra walked through the door and cleared her throat.**

**Loren pulled back and smiled: Come in baby**

**Eddie kissed Cassandra on the forehead: what is going on?**

**Cassandra dropped her head and smiled: um I wanted to talk to you both about something that is going on tonight**

**Eddie: well okay go ahead what is it?**

**Cassandra was taking a while to answer: ummmm**

**Loren: Cassie what is it I know you and I can tell that whatever this is, it is really bothering you**

**Cassandra: Well you know the guy Justin that I was telling you about?**

**Loren: yes**

**Eddie: no **

**They both said it at the same time.**

**Eddie frowned: who is Justin? (He looked at Loren) you kept something from me?**

**Loren: It was something between me and Cassie I was able to handle it Eddie**

**Cassandra: well he asked me out on a date tonight and I was wondering if I would be able to go**

**Eddie shook his head: no I don't know nothing about him and the fact that you both kept this from me hurts me I never met him and I don't know if he is a serial killer or just want to get in your pants or….**

**Loren: Eddie he is a great guy I met him**

**Eddie: really Lo (He walked out the room)**

**Cassandra: I am sorry mom I thought you told dad about him **

**Loren sighed: it is okay sweetheart I will talk to your dad and you can go on the date okay just let me talk to him.**

**Cassandra smiled and kissed Loren on the cheek: okay mom thanks I love you**

**Loren smiled: I love you too**

**Loren walked out into the living room and saw Eddie sitting on the couch so she sat down by him: Eddie I am sorry I did not tell you about Justin I mean Cassie introduced me to him a couple of times when I went to some of her cheerleading competitions and he seemed like a good guy.**

**Eddie: its okay Loren I just wished yall would have considered talking to me too we are a family I would want to know everything that goes on in my daughter life just like you want to know everything in Travis life. **

**Loren Sighed: you are right and I totally understand where you are coming from and I am sorry I know that I should have mentioned it.**

**Eddie looked at Loren and kissed her cheek: thanks I am happy you understand (he looked at Loren and sighed) So I guess I will get to meet him tonight huh and see how he treats my daughter.**

**Loren smiled: yes you will**

**Loren and Eddie were kissing until they heard a rowdy group of guys coming in. Loren turned and saw her son and his friends coming in talking real loud.**

**Eddie stood up: hey son looks like you decided to bring the football team.**

**Travis: yes you know how that works right dad? (He walked up to his mom and kissed her on the cheek) hey mom**

**Loren smiled: hey Travis don't you think it would have been better to at least call and ask us could you have company?**

**Travis: no I didn't because we weren't doing anything today and plus me and the guys are going back out.**

**Loren sighed: um actually you need to stay here and meet your sister's date tonight.**

**Travis frowned: why? That is what you and Dad is for.**

**Loren: Travis….**

**Eddie: Loren let it go**

**Cassandra came downstairs because she heard the commotion: it would be really great if you could stay and meet him Travis so I can get the dad and brother opinion about him.**

**Travis sighed: alright Cassie I will do it (He looked at his friends) I will meet up with you guys later**

**His friends left. Later on that night they waited for Justin to come through the door and when he did Travis was a little shock.**

**Travis: this is the Justin?**

**Justin: hey Travis I didn't know Cassandra was your sister.**

**Travis frowned: uhhh good thing I did stay**

**Loren: why what is the matter?**

**Travis: Mom do you know how old he is?**

**Loren frowned: I thought he was 17 that is what I was told**

**Eddie: I guess that is not his age (He looked and frowned at Loren)**

**Travis: no he is 19 going on 20**

**Everyone looked at each other and Cassandra walked downstairs ooking guilty.**


	2. Chapter 2- Punishment

**Eddie frowned: your about to be 20? (He looked at Loren) and you said you checked him out!**

**Loren: I did! I mean I just went by what Cassie said I thought that I could trust her! (She looked at Cassie) I thought I could trust you Cassie why did you lie to me?**

**Travis: okay excuse me mom and dad but shouldn't you be worried about why is the 20 year old wanting to mess with my 16 year old sister and your daughter?**

**Eddie: right. Cassie go to your room we will talk to you later because you are going to be on punishment!**

**Cassandra: I didn't know he was 20**

**Justin: oh so you're going to lie! Do you know that I could go to jail for this!?**

**Travis: Shut up! You don't need to say a thing to my sister. I thought that you were long gone out of school after you graduated! You graduated way before I did! Why are you still here?**

**Loren frowned: it doesn't matter because both of you should have thought about that before you decided to get together (she looked at Cassie) Cassie we are not going to tell you again to go to your room!**

**Cassandra started to cry and ran upstairs. Eddie went and sat on the couch being quiet and Loren knew that once he becomes quiet he gets really angry and he is about to explode. Loren looked at Travis.**

**Loren: um Travis?**

**Travis: not now mom I am trying to understand this!**

**Loren frowned: Travis Jameson Duran, you better turn around and listen to me now!**

**Travis was shocked his mom yelled at him: yes mom**

**Loren: look at your dad he is about to explode so I suggest you block Justin and tell him to leave before he ends up in the hospital**

**Travis looked at his father and saw his expression but before he could get to Justin Eddie had already got up and went to him and punched him in the face**

**Eddie: YOU OUGHT TO BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF MESSING WITH A 16 YEAR OLD! MY LITTLE GIRL YOU ARE ABOUT TO BE 20 WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU HUH?! **

**Travis held his dad back and Justin held his lip that was bleeding.**

**Justin looked up at Eddie: your daughter lied to me! She told me she was 18 and I believed it! When Cassie introduced me to your wife I didn't see nothing wrong because I thought she was 18!**

**Loren put her hand on Eddie chest: Eddie calm down okay this is something that won't happen again because Cassie will be on punishment for a long time okay.**

**Eddie sighed and calm down a little bit he looked at Loren: you damn right she is going to be on punishment (He looked at Justin) Get the hell out of my house before I get you in trouble!**

**Justin jumped up and left. Travis looked at his mom and dad and shook his head.**

**Eddie: what is it Travis?**

**Travis: so you are just going to let him go after he started dating my sister?**

**Eddie: who also took a part in this by lying about her age!**

**Travis: that is not the point pop! He should get in trouble!**

**Loren looked at Travis: Travis sweetheart we can't accuse him for everything when Cassie had a huge part in this.**

**Travis: that is bullshit mom and you know it!**

**Eddie: HEY! You watch your mouth Travis! You do not talk to your mom like that! **

**Loren started to shed a few tears: you changed a lot, we didn't raise you to be so disrespectful Travis I already know it was because of that accident that happened but I don't need you to hate me for it because it was not my fault!**

**Travis frowned: oh it wasn't? (He laughed) you got to be kidding me! It was all your fault!**

**Loren started to cry more and Eddie growled: go to your room Travis! You are going to be grounded as well!**

**Travis laughed: I am 18 you can't ground me! I am out of here!**

**Travis walked out and slammed the door. Loren cried while Eddie held her he knew that the accident was not Loren's fault and he need to make sure he let her know that. But in the meantime they need to go handle Cassandra. They both walked up there and Eddie and Loren did not agree on hitting their kids while they were growing up but he honestly wanted to jump on her and beat her but he knew he couldn't do that because that is his daughter and he told her not to ever let a man put their hands on her so we don't need to do that. Loren started talking first.**

**Loren: what the hell is wrong with you Cassie huh? I trusted you and this is how you repay me? I don't know if I can trust you anymore because honestly you were my only hope since Travis blames me for everything that has happened to him!**

**Cassandra: mom I just wanted to be cool like all these other girls at school they have older boyfriends!**

**Eddie started to yell: SO BASICALLY YOU WANT TO BE A FOLLOWER! IF THOSE GIRLS SOLD DRUGS AND YOU KNOW ITS WRONG WOULD YOU DO IT!?**

**Cassandra started to cry: NO I WOULDN'T!**

**Loren sighed: so why do it Cassie. We love you and I told you that you are in high school you are going to have plenty of time to have a decent boyfriend in your life do not rush it have fun honey life is not all about boys and you know that.**

**Cassandra: I just honestly want something like you and dad**

**Eddie sighed and looked at his daughter and hug her: baby you will get that okay I am sorry that I yelled at you but you have to understand why we are mad and why you are going on punishment for a month.**

**Cassandra moved back: A month!? Mom!**

**Loren smiled: do not look at me you brought this on yourself honey I can't get you out of this pickle this time. Just know we love you and we are doing what is best for you**

**Cassandra: alright**

**Eddie: so hand over the phone and laptop**

**Cassandra sighed: okay (she handed them to Eddie and laid down on the bed)**

**Loren kissed her on the forehead and so did Eddie and they both walked out to their room. Loren sat on the bed and kissed Eddie on the lips.**

**Loren: I love both of our kids but I honestly did not expect them to give me this much hell in my life.**

**Eddie laughed: well baby that is what happens when your babies turn into teenagers**

**Loren and Eddie took a shower and went to bed. Around 3am Eddie cell phone starts to ring he woke up and looked at Loren and hoped it did not wake her. He did not recognize the number so he answered because it could have been important. Eddie got up and walk to the living room with the phone.**

**Eddie: Hello?**

**Operator: you have a collect call from "Travis Duran" press one to accept and **

**Eddie did not let the operator finish he hit one and then Travis got on the phone.**

**Travis: dad I only have 10 minutes. Can you please come and get me I am in jail**

**Eddie frowned and sighed: well that is obvious son. What the hell? I don't even want to know until I get there I am on my way now. (He hung up and said to himself) oh my son my son what on earth did you do!**

**Eddie slammed the door and went to the jail house.**

**Well first we need to find out what accident happen that made Travis hate Loren and we need to see why Travis is in jail. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3-Hangout

**Loren woke up and saw that Eddie was not in bed she got up and went to the bathroom and then went downstairs to the living room she did not see him so she panic because it was 7 in the morning and he was not here. She walked in Cassandra room and she was sleep so she took her cell phone and called him. He answered.**

**Eddie: uh hey babe you okay?**

**Loren frowned: of course I am not okay I woke up without my husband in bed and it confused me about why he was not in it.**

**Eddie sighed: it is a long story Travis and I are on our way home I just bailed him out of jail**

**Loren: excuse me?! Jail?! (She put her hand on her head and sat down) what did he do?**

**Eddie: we will talk about it when we get home okay sweetheart it is too much to say for us to be on the phone**

**Loren: fine! When will you be here?**

**There was a knock on the door and she opened it and saw Eddie and Travis.**

**Eddie: now**

**Loren slapped him upside the head: well obviously you are here now (She looked at Travis) why were you in jail?**

**Travis: what does it matter to you?!**

**Eddie: Travis you need….**

**Loren put her hand on Eddie face: Let me tell you something Travis I have put up with you for 18 years because I love you so much and you are my kid. I put up with you through the disrespect and heartache that you put this whole family through but I still love you and I never neglected you. (She sat down on the couch and started to cry) you don't even know half of the story about the accident and still you keep blaming me for it. I know you probably listened to your grandfather I don't even call him my dad and I don't know why my mom stayed with him. But since you are going to keep blaming me for something you don't know about then so be it I will tell you**

**Eddie stood up: Loren you don't have to do this **

**Loren sighed: yes I do maybe my son will stop hating me**

**Travis: mom I…**

**Loren: no you listen, when you turned 15 it was the happiest day in all of our lives you had a decent girlfriend who loved you and you obviously adored her so we did not have no problem of leaving you two together while we went out and did things that we needed to do for your sister. When you told me that Cheyenne was pregnant you damn right I was not happy with that but you were my son and she was someone you loved so I had to deal with it. (She started to wipe her eyes) Cheyenne had went into labor 5 months early I did not know what to do because that was not my specialty so I called the doctor and he helped me through it all (she started to cry again) I was so happy when the baby came out it was such a little thing and then the baby went into cardiac arrest I did all I could for the baby to live but…but I couldn't by the time the ambulance got there she was gone and…**

**Travis looked at his mom with tears in his eyes: it was a little girl?**

**Loren smiled with tears: yes it was and she was adorable she looked like Cheyenne. But the doctor told me that since the baby was born prematurely and it was not around the equipment there was no way that the baby could live.**

**Eddie looked at Travis and could tell that he was hurt: Travis this was not your mothers' fault she was trying to save your little girl, how could you even think your mom would hurt her and she made sure she took care of you and Cassie?**

**Travis: I don't know I had so much going on in my mind because Cheyenne broke up with me a year after that because she was so distraught and she kept saying it was your mom fault and when she left me I didn't know and then when I visit grandma and grandpa for the summer grandpa was blaming you too so I did not know what to believe. (he went up to his mom and hugged her and then kissed her on the cheek) I am so sorry mom for not even asking for your side of the story.**

**Loren smiled: it is okay I understand baby we all get carried away in situations like this I just wanted you to stop hating me for something that was not my fault.**

**Eddie went up to Travis: I have to go to the office to see Jake you want to hang out with your old pops?**

**Travis: well honestly I would like that pop I haven't spent any time with you in a long time.**

**Eddie smiled: well that is great lets go get ready and meet me back down here in 30 minutes cool?**

**Travis smiled: yeah **

**They started to walk upstairs but Loren stopped them: oh no you two?! Do not try to get out of this just because we made up. Why was Travis in Jail?**

**Eddie: I was afraid she wouldn't forget.**

**Travis sighed: well I went to find Justin and kicked his ass and then I got caught drinking so I got arrested for underage drinking.**

**Eddie: your language Travis!**

**Travis: sorry pop**

**Loren: WHAT?! When did you start drinking? And how did you get out of Jail?**

**Travis laughed: thanks to dad he made it possible**

**Loren sighed: okay well when did you start drinking?**

**Travis put his head down and started walking upstairs: um 16.**

**Loren put her hand on her forehead and looked at Eddie and Travis who were smiling. Loren started walking fast after them: I am going to get you both**

**Eddie laughed: go Travis and run**

**Travis did and Loren yelled: you still have to come back out here mister I am not done with you both.**

**They laughed. An hour later Eddie and Travis went to go hang out and Loren and Cassandra were walking around the mall.**

**Cassandra: Mom?**

**Loren: yes honey**

**Cassandra: how old were you when you lost your um….you know?**

**Loren looked at Cassandra and frown: when I lost what?**

**Cassandra: your innocence should I say?**

**Loren eyes got wide: umm I was just about your age 16 going on 17 why?**

**Cassandra: just curious **

**Loren glanced at Cassandra and kept walking. Cassandra was trying to figure out how not to make this even more awkward but she wanted to know.**

**Cassandra: Why did you lose it mom?**

**Loren looked at her: I was young and stupid in love I thought he was the one but boy was I wrong**

**Cassandra: how did you know he was the wrong guy?**

**Loren frowned: because he was cheating on me the whole time (She stopped and folded her arms) what is this about Cassie?! Why are you asking me these sort of questions?**

**Cassandra: um well because that was what some of the girls at school were talking about they were doing with their boyfriends and they said it was fun so I wanted to ask you was it fun and should I experience it?**

**Loren: Cassie you are 16 years old sex should be the last thing on your mind. Who are these girls and why are you friends with them because obviously they are a bad influence on you. **

**Cassandra: oh mom! They are not influencing me to do anything it is not like I am actually doing it stop overreacting!**

**They started walking out of the mall to the car Loren did not want to buy anything anymore because she really hated this conversation.**

**Loren: overreacting?! I am your mother why would I want you to experience sex and at this young age?**

**Cassandra: because it is a part of life mom! You did it!**

**Loren: that is because I knew no better Cassie! My parents barely raised me because they were out doing their own thing by the time I found someone who cared about me I was already having sex! I care about you and I am raising you so I am telling you that sex is not something you need to worry about right now. Yes, you might end up in situations with a guy but I would want you to think about this before you even consider doing something like that!**

**Cassandra: you know mom just because you got pregnant in your teens does not mean I am going to end up like you. You probably regretted having Travis and me anyways.**

**They pulled up to the house and Loren was shocked she said something like that: I never said you were going to be like me and furthermore I had a choice to keep you or give you up for adoption but I couldn't because I love you both so don't you dare say I regretted having kids. (she got out the car and slammed the door and so did Cassandra they walked in the house and saw Eddie and Travis playing the video game)**

**Cassandra looked at her mom: I really dislike you right now!**

**Loren frowned: oh yeah! Well say that to yourself in the room since you are on punishment!**

**Cassandra: I HATE YOU!**

**Loren sighed: WELL JOIN THE CLUB HONEY!**

**Cassandra went to her room and slammed the door and Travis and Eddie just looked at one another and turned off the game. Travis went to see his sister and Eddie went to talk to Loren.**

**Eddie: what just happened there?**

**Loren growled and sighed: your daughter is just so damn stubborn! Ugh!**

**Eddie smiled: well baby not to be rude but she did not get that from me.**

**Loren frowned: this isn't funny Eddie! Your daughter she is….**

**Eddie: she is what?**

**Loren: she is just hanging with the wrong crowd and I am afraid they are going to influence her to do things that she is not ready for that she thinks she may be ready for.**

**Eddie frowned: I am confused, what would they influence her to do?**

**Loren knew she couldn't tell Eddie about that right now he would have a heart attack she figure she will just tell him in the right time: Influence her to do…**

**Travis: MOM! DAD!**

**Eddie sighed: what is it Travis?**

**Travis: Cassie is gone! I can't find her anywhere!**

**Loren sighed: not again!**

**Travis: what do you mean again?**

**HEY EVERYONE I LOVE THE FEEDBACK ON THIS STORY SO I UPDATED IT AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE THE OTHER ONES BY THE END OF THE NIGHT. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4-VisitorSex?

**Travis: I am sorry mom did you say not again?**

**Loren: yes I did your sister runs away from her problems (She looked at him) you would know that if you were around her more often**

**Travis: really mom you're going to go there?**

**Eddie: don't you both start this up again**

**Travis: well do you know where she is at? Because you both seemed really calm about this.**

**Eddie: yeah you remember when you both were kids and we took you too Mulholland on the hill?**

**Travis smiled: of course it was always amazing up there.**

**Eddie: well every time your sister goes away that is where she goes to clear her head and think.**

**Loren: so we never chased after her now since that is where she goes**

**Travis: well I am going to go see her and bring her home**

**Loren and Eddie nodded and Travis left. Eddie looked at Loren who had her head in her hands.**

**Eddie: it is alright Loren she will be fine**

**Loren looked at him: do you think I am a bad mother Eddie? With all honesty.**

**Eddie looked at her and frowned: why would you fix your mouth to ask me that? **

**Loren: both of our kids hate me and every time I put my opinion in about something they're both ready to jump down my throat. I carried both of them for nine months (She smiled) those were the best days of my life I just wish they didn't hate me Eddie**

**Eddie lifted her chin: look at me Loren (She did) you are an amazing woman, wife and mother we all love you okay? (She nodded) you know that Travis and Cassie are going through their teenager years Travis is graduating soon and going to college Cassie is almost done with school in a couple of years and you did that you pushed them to be the better person that they are because you believed in them. Don't ever say such a thing again.**

**Loren smiled: thanks I really needed to hear that.**

**Eddie put his hand on her cheek and kissed her passionately: hey that is one of the reasons I am here is to support you. Now tell me what started this argument between you two?**

**Loren bit her lip and tried to think of something. Eddie frowned and waited for her to explain.**

**Eddie: Loren, usually when you bite your lip you are thinking of something to tell me or you are nervous which one is it?**

**Loren: Eddie it is just she asked me a personal question and I gave her an answer that she basically did not like and we just started getting mad at each other **

**Eddie sighed: well since it is personal and a woman thing I will leave it alone but you both need to work this out (He pecked her lips)**

**There was a knock at the door and both Loren and Eddie thought it was Travis but when Eddie opened the door he saw a woman that he did not want to see.**

**Eddie: Leah what are you doing here?**

**Loren stood up and walked to the door: Leah as in your ex wife?**

**Travis got out of his car and he saw his sister sitting on the ground leaning against a tree just looking out of space. He walked up to her and tapped her shoulder she was shocked and confused.**

**Cassie: you scared me! What are you doing here?**

**Travis sat by her and sighed: Cassie I know that I have not been the best brother or a role model for your future boyfriends but I honestly missed how close we used to be we were real close when we were little (He laughed)**

**Cassie smiled: that is true I missed you too I used to be able to talk to you about anything you always kept me sane until Cheyenne came into your life and you just changed Travis**

**Travis put his head down: yeah I know sis it just really took a lot of strength away from me after the baby then Cheyenne leaving me you are right I distanced myself because I was hurt I was blaming mom and it just did not need to get this far it is like our family is forcing to be around each other**

**Cassie smiled: yeah your right (She sighed) I know mom means well Trav but sometimes when I talk to her it is like she does not try to understand you know? (She looked up at him)**

**Travis: well Cassie it depends on what the situation maybe honestly (He looked at her and frowned) don't tell mom and dad I told you this but when they told me to do things like stop hanging around certain people and I did not listen I was always in trouble with the law and then I think back to myself and say they were right but they don't need to know that**

**Cassie laughed: well it is safe and sealed with me (She looked away and sighed) I guess we should go back so I can apologize to mom (she got up to walk to her brothers car)**

**Travis stood up and followed: so what was the dispute about?**

**Cassie looked away: oh um just about this thing at school with my friends you know teenage girl stuff.**

**Travis frowned: you already know how I am Cassie maybe I could help mom understand where you are coming from.**

**Cassie: um Trav it is okay I got this with mom I don't need you to but yourself into this one**

**Travis: well I am not leaving until you tell me because what you just said and by the look on your face I know you are lying. So what is it?**

**Cassie sighed: it was about sex Trav geez!**

**Travis eyes got huge: SEX! WTH!**

**Eddie stood there shocked at the fact that his ex-wife was at his house he wondered how did she know he lived here and then he was worried about Loren who was standing there dumbfounded just as well as he was.**

**Eddie: um Leah what are you doing here?**

**Leah: I need to talk to you**

**Eddie: okay what is it?**

**Leah: can I come in first?**

**Eddie looked at Loren who was quiet: um yeah sure**

**Leah walked in and sat down on the couch: I would like to talk to you without your wife please.**

**Loren frowned: excuse me you think you can just walk in our house and talk to MY husband and your ex-husband and think I will leave him in here with you? Ha! Whatever you have to say you can say it here**

**Leah: right he is my ex-husband but that does not mean that I can't talk to him alone as I please this is a free country I should be able to talk to him**

**Loren: oh now you want to talk to him after all those years you cheated on him yeah right that works well**

**Leah: you know Eddie I did not know you married such a cold hearted bi…**

**Eddie: whoa whoa whoa Leah you are not about to come in here and talk about and to my wife like that she is right whatever you have to say you can say it in front of us because this is our home**

**Leah sighed: fine I wanted to tell you me and your best friend are dating**

**Loren laughed: what else is new who have you not dated **

**Eddie: who are you talking about I have two best friends and one of them is married to Loren's best friend so the other one is tyler?**

**Leah: yes me and Tyler are together and I am pregnant with his child**

**Eddie stood up: how could you both do that to me? And why didn't he call and tell me?**

**Leah: well because…**

**That is when Cassandra and Travis bust in the house.**

**Travis: YOU OUGHT TO BE OUT OF YOUR MIND IF YOU THINK THAT WILL CROSS ME OR DAD! YOU SHOULD HAVE RAN AWAY AND MOM WAS RIGHT**

**Eddie stood up: what is going on?**

**Travis: seems like your daughter wants to have sex!**

**Eddie looked at Loren: excuse me?...**


End file.
